Just one more night of freedom
by fashiongirl97
Summary: AU, Rayna and Deacon are still young and trying to find their way to stardom, only it is 2013. It's their first paid gig and Rayna has to find a way to sneak out of the Country Club house to meet Deacon. Will her secret get out? Better than Summery, please R&R, fanfic prompt challenge


**Disclaimer **_Nashville is not mine_

**Author's note **_This is my entry for the July Nashville Prompt Challenge. You can get involved by PM and of those in charge, there is still time I think. Thanks to MoonlightGardenias for giving me the prompts and Beta-ing this. Hope y'all enjoy._

* * *

Rayna Jaymes looked at her reflection, her stomach a flutter with butterflies from nerves and excitement for the evening to come. It was her first paid show tonight at some backstreet bar in the city that Watty White had set up for her. Although he had not officially signed her, after hearing her play at an open mike night with Deacon a month ago he'd put in a good word for her. She didn't know why he was helping her, other than the fact that he had a past with her family.

Deacon was going to pick her up soon, and thankfully her father was at the Country Club until later, although she'd have to climb through a window when she got back. However, she didn't care; it wouldn't be the first time she had done it anyway.

She'd known Deacon for a few months now; they'd met when she was at the Bluebirdwhere he was working one day. Rayna had just had another one of the increasingly frequent fights with her father, and was staring at a page full of words that weren't quite lyrics. He'd sat down beside her, replaced her fizzy water with a beer and began to rewrite her song. Since then things had happened like magic.

With painted black nails she ran a hand through her hair that was just a little longer than her shoulders and left to curl naturally. She'd dressed to blow them away, which considering her Country Club acceptable wardrobe had been a hard job. However the previous day one of her friends had come over and told her that what she was planning on wearing made her look like a 'nun'. That was why she was now dressed in a black body con dress with thick straps and a hem line that was not far off the length of some of her tops.

She'd snuck into her sister's room and pinched some of her makeup. In her opinion she looked okay, but she'd only know truly when she saw Deacon's face. He was going to meet her outside the front gates of the estate, which meant walking down the road which was why she had also borrowed one of Tandy's long jackets. On her feet were her favourite boots and she had a mound of bracelets on her wrists – one thing good ole Lamar would accept.

"What the hell are you wearing?" A voice said from the door. Frozen and nervous**,** Rayna turned to see her sister standing there, looking as she always did**:** like the perfect Country Club daughter. She had on a royal blue dress that had an A-line shirt and fell just below her knee, a neutral cardigan and a pair of flat dolly shoes on her feet.

"Clothes." Rayna replied**. **Relieved it was only her sister**,** she returned to the mirror and added a touch of gloss to her lips before turning to find her bag amongst the mess of clothes.

"Well I can see that but you look like . . . Rayna**,** you look like you're off clubbing!" The sound of astonishment and horror in her sister's voice made the younger woman laugh out loud.

"Don't tell me you haven't snuck out! I know about the boy last month."

"That's different**. **He was from the club." She stated putting her hand on her hip. "Where did you get the makeup from?"

"Your room."

"But I-"

"It was in the cardboard box behind the covered vent in your wall Tandy, just like all my songs are in mine." She stated, turning to look at her sister.

"Dad will go berserk! He already thinks you've got a boyfriend from the 'slums'." She stated, watching Rayna's face change. "You do! That is why you have been all defensive isn't it! God Rayna, what are you thinking?"

"I want a life Tandy, I want to live and not be cooped up here like mum was! Is that too much to ask?"

"Where are you going?" the last comment had not been unimaginable, after all since their mother's death, Rayna had thought of the woman as a saint and their father as the devil himself.

"We have got a paid gig at-"

"I don't wanna know where Rayna, that way I'm not lying to Daddy."

"Fine!" said Rayna, looking down at the phone in her hand. It was the one other thing that their father allowed. Both she and Tandy had phones, mainly so that he could keep tabs on them. She watched as "Ballet" popped up on screen. She knew her father would look though her phone so she had put Deacon under that name so that he wouldn't know. She also deleted all of the messages.

_At front gate x_

She smiled, deleting it before grabbing Tandy's coat. "That's my coat!" She said, motioning to the jacket her sister was in the process of putting on.

"I know."

"Jesus**,** Rayna! Just don't do anything stupidlike getpregnant!"

"Seriously?" With that the younger woman walked out of the room and headed out. She stopped when she heard her sister shout her name, looking up she saw Tandy at the top of the stairs.

"I won't say anything." And that was as close as she was ever going to get to hearing someone in her family say good luck.

"Thank you**,**" Rayna said before exiting through the door and walking briskly towards the gate, not looking at anyone. The man on guard saw her and discretely looked away. He'd seen a lot of kids sneak out over the years, and he'd seen them come back. He diverted his eyes as Rayna snook out**;** he knew that they needed their freedom.

Rayna exited the gate and smiled before looking halfway down the street to find Deacon's old beaten up truck sat completely out of place amongst the Aston Martins and sedans that lined the street. As she walked towards him she had a spring in her step, and a grin on her face when she climbed in.

"Hey**,**" He said, looking at her jacket. "There a reason you're wearing that in the middle of spring**,** Ray?" He questioned. He was the only one who ever called her Ray; to everyone else she was Rayna or Miss Wyatt. She hated her last name though, and everything that was connected with it. That was why she went by Rayna Jaymes in music, her mother's maiden name.

"Because I couldn't leave the house and walk to the gates in this," The singer replied with a wicked smirk as she slowly removed the jacket.

"Yeah, I can see that." He stated, and from the look on his face she could tell that the dress was definitely the right choice of attire.

"So, are ya gonna kiss me or not?" She questioned, but he didn't need asking twice**.** With that he let his lisp go crashing down onto hers, andwhen they parted he smiled.

"I was startin' to think you hadn't got my message and were gonna stand me up darlin'."

"Not in a million years." And with that she pulled on her seatbelt, intertwined her hand with his and they set off. She pulled out her phone and saw that she had two messages, one from her father telling her that he was not impressed with her behaviour that morning, and another from her friend who had helped with the outfit.

_Go get 'em girl! _

It read, and Rayna smiled, before shutting the device off and throwing it onto the dashboard. Deacon just looked over at her.

"You alright?" He questioned concerned.

"You know what? I'm great." She replied, squeezing his hand and letting a smile wash over her face.

That night Watty sat at the back of the bar and watched the two perform. He watched as the crowd gradually got pulled in by the music, and as the hat at the front of the stage filled up with tips. It made Rayna, Deacon and Watty smile to see the money. Even if it wasn't about the money for her, it was always nice to get some thanks.

That was the night Watty decided the world had been denied their talent for too long. The next day he would get them together and cut their first demo. It wouldn't take long for them to get signed, and within a year they'd be on a world tour. But that night neither Rayna nor Deacon were thinking about the future. He was in awe of sharing a stage with her, and she was running on the adrenaline and thrill that came with sneaking out yet again.

Her father would never know about that night, she'd be back before him. But it was a night that would change her life, change his life, and change their lives forever.

* * *

_Review?_


End file.
